gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Troubletones
The Troubletones (en español Las Problematicas), era el nombre del segundo Glee Club del William McKinley High School, siendo el primero New Directions. Estaba integrado solamente por mujeres, dirigido por Shelby Corcoran y financiado por Al Motta. Sin embargo, fue disuelto en "Hold On To Sixteen", después de que perdieran la competencia eliminatoria, y Mercedes, Santana, Brittany y Sugar se unieran a New Directions. Historia I Am Unicorn En "I Am Unicorn", se inicia este Glee Club,después de que Shelby Corcoran finalizara su búsqueda de un nuevo empleo en Ohio y recibió la oferta de Al Motta, quien donó dinero al William McKinley High School para pagar por un segundo coro que fuese dirigido por Shelby específicamente, ya que su hija, Sugar, había sido rechazada en New Directions. thumb|Mercedes pidiendo unirse al club Asian F En "Asian F", nadie de la secundaria se quiere unir al coro, mas tarde durante la presentacion de Fix You al final de episodio se les une Mercedes Jones. . thumb|left|las chicas escogiendo un nombre para el club Pot O' Gold En "Pot O' Gold", Mercedes convense a Santana, al igual que Brittany. Despues en el salon de Shelby se le da la bienvenida a las nuevas integrantes Santana, Brittany y algunas de las animadoras luego discuten que nombrethumb|Primera presentacion de "The Troubletones" colocar a su coro, Sugar es intimidada por Santana, dejandola completamente callada.Shelby propone el nombre The Troubletones" (Las Problematicas)y como primer numero musical interpretan Candyman, frente a Shelby, Will y Finn; siendo un completo exito. thumb|left|juego de quemados Mash-Off En "Mash-Off", el grupo tiene una competencia de mash-up's contra el otro coro de la escuela New Directions. Santana y Finn se enfrentanen los pasillos con insultos y deciden arreglar eso con un partido de quemados donde interpretan Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another cantado por Santana y Finn. El juego termina con un mano a mano entre Santana y Finn, pero es ella quien finalmente gana, thumb|Presentacion de "Rumor Has It/Someone Like You"luego de darle de lleno en la cara a Finn con una pelota. Así, las chicas de The Troubletones (excepto por Mercedes yBrittany) le lanzan pelotas a Rory. En la sala del coro Mercedes llega a la sala de ensayos de The Troubletones con la idea de hacer un mashup con canciones de Adele, Santana afirma que Mercedes no es la lider a lo que ella hace una votacion donde ella gana, diciendo además que a partir de ahora Santana debería comportarse y jugar limpio, tanto física como verbalmente. Ellas presentan un mashup de dos canciones de Adele, "Rumor Has It/Someone Like You". Se desconoce quién ganó la competencia. I Kissed a Girl En "I Kissed A Girl", las miembros de este coro realizan la tarea semanal junto a New Directions en la sala de música. Dicha tarea es propuesta por Finn Hudson, y tiene la consigna de thumbcantar únicamente canciones hechas por mujeres para mujeres, aunque también aprovechan la situación para mostrarle su apoyo a Santana. Así, las chicas de The Troubletones (Mercedes, Santana, Brittany y Sugar) cantan "I Kissed A Girl" junto a las chicas de New Directions (Tina, Rachel y Quinn) por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar al salón del coro. Hold On To Sixteen En "Hold On To Sixteen" presentan Survivor/I Will Survive en las Seccionales, pero solamente quedan en el 2° thumb|leftlugar, con lo que quedan devastadas, pero Quinn habla con Mercedes, Santana y Brittany para que regresen a New Directions y aunque al principio se muestran reacias a la idea, finalmente son convencidas. Se reintegran durante la presentación de "We Are Young" junto a Sugar, por lo que se sabe que ella fue finalmente aceptada para incorporarse a New Directions. Después del episodio Hold On To Sixteen , este coro se disolvió. Aun así, acordaron con Will y Rachel tener un número grupal en todas las competencias de New Directions. On My Way thumb|left En el episodio "On My Way" , The Troubletones cantan What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)''siguiendo el acuerdo, cancion que fue cantada en la segunta presentación del Club de McKinley. thumb|The troubletones cantando Egde Of Glory Nationals Más adelante en Nationals cae en cama Mercedes; Will y Sue deciden poner un plan B a la presentación de The Troubletones por lo que deciden reclutar a Tina y Quinn para sustentar la baja de la chica. Tras una serie de remedios milenarios de Sue; logra que Mercedes se recupere a tiempo para la competencia y así las Troubletones junto a Quinn y Tina abren el espectáculo de New Direction con The Edge Of Glory. Miembros Ex-Miembros: Shelby.jpg|'Shelby Corcoran' Directora, entra en I Am Unicorn, despedida en Hold On To Sixteen|link=Shelby Corcoran sugar_motta_photo.jpg|'Sugar Motta' (Fundadora) Entra en I Am Unicorn. Abandona en Hold On To Sixteen. Canta en On My Way y en Nationals. AmberRiley.jpg|'Mercedes Jones' (Líder) Entra en Asian F. Nombrada líder en Mash-Off. Abandona en Hold On To Sixteen. Canta en On My Way y en Nationals. Santana (6).jpg|'Santana Lopez' Entra en Pot O' Gold. Abandona en Hold On To Sixteen. Canta en On My Way y en Nationals. Season4Brittany.jpg|'Brittany Pierce' Entra en Pot O' Gold. Abandona en Hold On To Sixteen. Canta en On My Way y en Nationals. the mack.jpg|'Mack' entra y sale en Hold On To Sixteen. Canta en Nationals Miembros Temporales : TINA.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang' Canta en Nationals 412px-Quinn-season-4-quinn-fabray-32897393-515-600.jpg|'Quinn Fabray' Rechazada en Mash-Off. Canta en Nationals Canciones Miembros Actuales y Anteriores Curiosidades *Estuvo conformado únicamente por mujeres. Se pudo considerar un Glee club femenino. *Excepto por Sugar, todos los miembros habían estado en determinado momento en el Equipo de Porristas. De hecho, Mercedes era la única de ellas que actualmente ya no estaba en el equipo. *En la "Lady Music Week", ellas se integraron a New Directions. Con excepción de Sugar, ninguna otra chica, si no las que habían pertenecido a New Directions, participaron en ella. *No se supo si fueron las ganadoras del Mash-Off, pero los fans de la serie las nombraron ganadoras, por su excelente presentación de ''Rumor Has It/Someone Like You. *Le sacaron sangre a Rory después de haberlo golpeado con una lluvia de balones (Mash-Off). *Curiosamente en las Nacionales habia 12 miembros (contando a Quinn y a Tina) pero en autobús para la competencia estaban los 16 miembros de New Directions pero no se mostraban las 6 Troubletones que faltan. *Brittany es la miembro mas alta del coro *Santana siempre abre los números musicales del grupo, en competencias oficiales. *Este club es muy feminista ya que todas sus presentaciones son de cantantes mujeres que dan algo que decir: **Candyman: Christina Aguilera, maneja un doble sentido **Rumor has it/Someone like you: Adele, el rompimiento de una pareja **I kissed a girl: Katy Perry, la sexualidad **Survivor/I Will Survive: Destiny's Child y Gloria Gaynor respectivamente, como una mujer sigue adelante lugo de el rompimiento de una pareja **What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger): Kelly Clarkson, como ser fuerte **Edge of glory: Lady GaGa, la fama *Ellas marcaron las performance numero 300 y 400 Presentaciones tumblr_m5hnaroHcc1qa8mq1o1_250.gif|Presentación "Candyman" tumblr_m5hnaroHcc1qa8mq1o2_250.gif|Hit me with your best shot/ One way or another. tumblr_m5hnaroHcc1qa8mq1o3_250.gif|Presentación: "Rumor Has It/ Someone like you" tumblr_m5hnaroHcc1qa8mq1o4_250.gif|Presentación: "Survivor / I will Survive" tumblr_m5hnaroHcc1qa8mq1o5_r1_250.gif|Presentación: "What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)" tumblr_m5hnaroHcc1qa8mq1o6_r1_250.gif|Presentación "The Edge of Glory" tumblr_m7ybb9qYw21qjj7cfo3_250.gif|Presentación "Survivor/I will survive"(2) tumblr_m7ybb9qYw21qjj7cfo4_250.gif|Presentación "Stronger" (2) tumblr_m7ybb9qYw21qjj7cfo5_250.gif|Presentación "Edge of glory" (2) tumblr_m7kvlwzmp61qaedvuo13_r2_250.gif|"Hit me with your best shot / One way or another" (2) tumblr_m4cbagzStK1qj08suo2_500.gif|Presentación "Edge of Glory" (3) *Santana* Videos thumb|right|316px thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Categoría:Clubs Femeninos Categoría:Clubs del McKinley High Categoría:Coros Categoría:Agrupaciones Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Ramas de New Directions